It was all Justin's Fault
by makodreamafar
Summary: Everyone keeps looking at Brian giggling, laughing and grinning widely. It was all Justin's fault.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Brain tugged the collar of his shirt up a bit more glaring at the wall of the elevator. He was going to kill Justin-or spank him-but that usually didn't end up being a punishment. Maybe he should hide, or throw away, all of the junk food in the loft, that would show the brat. Don't worry he said-it'll be fine he said. It was not fine! Justin had been so enticing-what else was he supposed to do besides fuck him? He had come home, all worked up because of a meeting and had found the blond naked across the sheets with a dildo inside of him and a hard leaking cock. Really, he had just done what any gay man with half a libido would do.

Now he was paying the price while Justin attended a gallery opening. That asshole. He came down for one day! Just one day and he had managed to ruin Brian's life. It was an early birthday present the blond had said, well fuck if he didn't want to return the gift. At least part of it anyways, the other part had been nice-very nice. The flavored lube had defiantly been a bonus when he was eating Justin's-AH! No! He was mad. He was not horny-much.

Brian tugged the collar up a bit more, even though he knew it was useless. The damage had already been done. He would have some dignity left though! It had been a week and the whispers had still not died down.

It had been like every other day. He had woken up got in the shower, changed then realized he was late and had run out the door without even a coffee. This was Justin's fault because the boy had kept him up until four in the morning,

So he had dashed to his car, grateful that his hair was able to dry and look as if he had brushed it, even if he hadn't. He had made it to the office with no issues and slightly underdressed because he didn't have a tie on, so he'd had to wear his shirt unbuttoned partially because otherwise he would have looked stupid. This was also Justin's fault because Brian had gone to the bathroom to take a shower (between rounds five and six) and had threatened to tie Justin to the bed with his ties if he moved. So Justin had hidden his ties and the blond had never told him where he put them.

He had walked into the office and immediately the new intern, a bubbly girl who went by...well Brian couldn't remember her name. That wasn't the point though, she was with the art department and everyone in the art department feared him. He was their anti-christ and they usually fled in terror when he walked into their sanctum. So when the girl had started giggling when she saw him Brian knew something was wrong. No art department intern should be giggling at him. He had scowled at her and she had run away like a good little intern. He didn't know it at the time but this too was Justin's fault.

It was normal until he had reached Cynthia's desk, she'd passed him his latte and then she had stopped staring at him with a look of disbelief on her face. He had snapped asking her what was wrong and she had just shaken her head and went back to whatever she had been doing. Once again Justin's fault.

The day had seemed fine, files were done, accounts were won, all was good in the land of Brian Kinney. It had gone down the shithole. Ted had walked in at about eleven and a huge smile had broken out onto his face. Brian could remember the conversation.

"What the fuck are you smiling about Theodore."

Theodore had laughed at his words.

"Have you looked in the mirror today?"

It was a fucking weird question.

"No, I don't need to look at myself all the time like some people."

Theodore had paled for a moment before the grin appeared again. Brian had been tempted to fire him.

"I'd recommend doing it."

The accountant had left then.

His curiosity had been raised so he had casually walked to his private bathroom and had flicked on the light before looking in the mirror. The laughing intern, Cynthia's stare, Theodore's grin, it all made sense now. Starting below his jaw and ending somewhere below the collar of his shirt were huge hickeys. Bright red, hello look at me hickeys, one of which had teeth marks clearly displayed around its edges. It was all Justin's fault.

From there his week had gone downhill. Theodore had told Honeycut, who had told Debbie, who had told Mikey, who had told Ben while Hunter was listening in. Hunter had told Callie while he was sitting in Liberty Diner and Kiki heard and then all of Liberty Avenue heard. Yes, all of Liberty Avenue heard how Brian Kinney had huge hickeys all down the side of his neck like a teenager that only got action in the back of his parent's car…on the weekend…at the drive in.

From there it had been a series of taunts, teases and office gossip. It was all Justin's fault.

Brian exited the elevator his briefcase in one hand and his other hand running through his hair in frustration. The marks still hadn't faded. Moving to his door he stopped. His cussing could be heard all the way down the stairs and into the streets. The loft door slammed shut.

There on the door, welded mind you, was a big yellow sign that said 'Warning attack Twink-he bites.'

It was all Justin's fault.

Please Read and Review


End file.
